Unbreakable Bond
by KVeronicaP
Summary: Today is the day that the ten-year-olds of Skyloft find their life-long Loftwing partner, but Link doubts his character. Why would any Loftwing want to choose to enter into a bond with him? His best friend Zelda is his comfort and confidant. Somewhat influenced by the Skyward Sword manga by Akira Himekawa. One-shot


**Artwork I used for this story is from the Skyward Sword manga by Akira Himekawa.**

* * *

Link opened his sleepy eyes only so much that the green ceiling of his room appeared blurred through his eyelashes. Already, sunlight streamed through the propped open window by his bed. He had just woken to the sound of his best friend Zelda's voice blaring through the thick wooden door of his room.

"Hey, sleepyhead! I know how much you like to sleep in, so I have to be your alarm clock for today. Rise and shine! Today's the day we receive our Loftwings! Come and meet me before it starts. You'd better not keep me waiting!"

As he heard her footsteps grew fainter, he drowsily groaned and stretched his limbs. In a heroic effort, he rose from his bed, deciding that facing the wrath of Zelda would be worse than putting his face back to his pillow. In a few minutes he was dressed and ready for the day. While he opened his door, he thanked Hylia that Skyloft had just celebrated Zelda's tenth birthday. If her birthday had been a little later, Zelda would have had to wait another year to meet her fated Loftwing partner. In truth, Link felt quite nervous about his future unknown bird partner; he was grateful his best friend would be participating in this ceremony with him.

He exited the Knight Academy's main entrance and found that Zelda had been waiting for him. The bubbly young girl jumped to his side with an excited sparkle in her eye. She had been anticipating this event for weeks, and while Link was thrilled at the prospect of meeting his future life-long Loftwing partner, he never voiced his fears to his friend. _What if I'm the only one who doesn't get one? What if none of the Loftwings think I'm fit to be their rider? What would happen then? _As Zelda pulled him along, he pushed his worries to the back of his mind.

"Let's go, slowpoke! You've been looking downcast and fidgety all this week, so I know something that will cheer you right up. Follow me!" Zelda in her usual spirited, bossy way led Link by the wrist down the steps that connected the Knight Academy grounds to the main body of Skyloft.

As usual, the island in the sky boasted beautiful greenery, healthy trees, and brightly colored structures. There was a particular buzz among all the inhabitants. Today indeed was special; this year's ten-year-olds would be receiving their Loftwings that very day. Link couldn't help but feel his spirits lift as his best friend led him up the steps toward the Bazaar which was the center and heart of all Skyloft activity. Though Link had no inkling of Zelda's objective, he surmised from her mischievous smirk that she had some sort of a plan in store for them both.

Link was more bemused when Zelda led him into the Bazaar. He knew that if they pulled one more prank on Rupin the peddler, they would both land themselves in a heap of trouble, so what business would two ten-year-olds have in the Bazaar on a day like this? Zelda's grin deepened as they glimpsed Rupin shoot then a dirty glare while still maintaining his plastered smiley expression. Instead Zelda passed on and stopped at Luv and Bertie's potion shop.

The potion shop always intrigued Link the most. While his young age restricted him from buying all the potent potions Luv had on display, Link always enjoyed listening to her explain to him what augmented abilities each gave the drinker. Upon seeing Link and Zelda's young faces at her counter, Luv beamed at them, announced that Link should eat even more, and complemented Zelda on her silky, golden hair.

"Now then," she said as she put her hands on her hips. "What can I do for two such important visitors? Hurry up now, or you may be late to your Loftwing ceremony."

Excitedly, Zelda simply asked: "May I please have two of your _specials?_" Luv gave her a wink and pulled out from under the counter two glasses filled with fizzy red liquid. Link's jaw dropped. He knew this rare treat! This was a delicious, bubbly beverage Luv concocted and sold to the children of Skyloft to enjoy. He couldn't believe Zelda was about to buy two of them. Reaching into the pocket in the folds of her pink dress, Zelda pulled out two glittering blue rupees and handed them to Luv. Link's eyes widened.

Luv accepted the payment and shooed them away after another wink. Zelda handed one of the drinks to Link, and she stole a quick sip from the other before making her way to an empty table. Knowing that Zelda was one to hoard her pocket money, Link felt absolutely beholden to his best friend for treating him to a Skyloft delicacy. As they sat down to enjoy their drinks, Link inquired as to why she sacrificed her precious rupees for a couple of drinks at the Bazaar. He also asked her if there was anything he could do to repay her for her thoughtful kindness.

"I noticed that all this past week, you were looking a bit pensive, and you were fidgeting more than usual in class. It's obvious that you're worried about today's Loftwing pairing, so I wanted to cheer you up. If anything can put a smile on anyone's face, it's Luv's amazing fizzy drinks! And don't worry about your share. You can repay me by giving me a good smile and by going into the ceremony confidently. I know you got this!"

Neither for the first nor for the last time, Link blessed and thanked Hylia for giving him the best friend ever who always understood him. Link sighed, broke into a smile, and spoke his mind. Zelda laughed when he voiced his fear that Groose, who had received his own Loftwing the previous year, might try and harm Link's future avian partner.

"Well if he even lays a finger on your Loftwing, I'll give 'im a good thump on the pompadour with my fist!" Link laughed when Zelda's nose wrinkled and her hands clenched in a mock fighting stance. Because they needed to arrive at the statue of the goddess in a short while, they reluctantly slurped down the rest of their tasty beverages, lamenting their rushed circumstances.

After profusely thanking Zelda for the seventh time, Link then led the way out of the Bazaar and into the fresh, open air of Skyloft. Zelda certainly had succeeded in putting a cheerful expression on his face. It had always been she who had known him best and who was most able to understand his thoughts the most.

Zelda gazed up at the azure sky and gasped. "I-I could have sworn I saw a flash of red up there. But… the sky should be blue." She trailed off in confusion and shook her golden head. "Nah, nevermind. I'll race you to the foot of the Goddess Statue!" Without a second thought, Zelda took off as swiftly as a diving Loftwing, but Link's reaction time was delayed. Though she had gained the advantage in a headstart, Link's legs were longer, so he just barely overtook her as they dashed into the courtyard of the Goddess Statue.

Though she finished second, Zelda let loose a loud whoop and flopped on her back onto the grass… only to stare up at the stern, looming face of her father, the headmaster of the Knight Academy. He was not amused. Link looked up to find that Cawlin and Stritch, the two other participants, were already standing at the foot of the Goddess Statue by the Knight Academy teacher Owlan. Link and Zelda were _late._

Getting up to her feet, Zelda sheepishly grimaced as she hunched her shoulders. Link prayed her father would be lenient. As the headmaster leaned over them both, he stared them down with his owl-like eyebrows. Suddenly, his eyes wrinkled as he smiled warmly.

"Wouldn't want to miss your big day, now would you? Fear not, the Loftwings have not yet arrived. However, punctuality is a quality you both have yet to gain." Link sighed in relief. Admonished, the two friends joined their two classmates under the shadow of the Goddess Statue. The minutes passed by with no sign of any Loftwings.

"How long d'you think we'll have to wait?" Though Zelda continued to look straight ahead, her lips skewed to the side so that her soft whisper was directed toward Link who gave the slightest of shugs. Though her words were intended for Link, her father overheard her, and he answered in his booming voice.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda. The Guardian Birds will be the ones to choose their riders; you must remember that together, you and your future partner will be two sides of the same coin, one taking care of the other. It is said that before the creation of Skyloft, the goddess Hylia, rode down from the heavens upon one of these birds whose feathers were a brilliant crimson. It is also said that the bird accepted only one other rider: a courageous mortal whose spirit was unbreakable and his heart pure. That one mortal played a key role in aiding Hylia to seal the darkness. Unfortunately, that bird's scarlet coloration has never since been recorded in any Loftwing; we can only assume that breed has become extinct.

"To this day, the Loftwings are a symbol of the heavenly protection provided by the goddess. Loftwings are incredibly loyal creatures who, like us humans, are completed when paired with a partner… They will come."

Link was impressed with the headmaster's elaborate history lesson. He internally kicked himself for his daydreaming habits during class. Link shoved away any personal fears and resolved to be more like that one courageous mortal - the only one worthy and brave enough besides the wise goddess for the crimson Loftwing to accept as a rider. Link hoped he would be brave enough to face his own Loftwing.

Several more minutes slipped by, and Link began to fidget with his sleeves. Suddenly, instructor Owlan cried out: "They're here!" Looking skyward, Link and Zelda gasped as countless Loftwings began to circle above and around the Goddess Statue. Hues of greens, blues, and browns swirled above them. Link had never seen anything so magnificent. Turning toward Zelda, he found her similarly enthralled. Clearly she felt the same way.

Two birds broke off from the main swirl and glided down with the utmost grace and dignity. One was a rusty tan and the other a faded green. Both touched down in front of Cawlin and Stritch respectively. They had found their partners with whom they would be bound for life. Zelda and Link exchanged nervous looks, and they hooked their pinkies in a gesture of hope and confidence in each other. The anticipation in the air was nearly palpable.

A few moments passed, and a third great bird flew from the mass of spiraling Loftwings. This one's velvety plumage sported a deep purple hue with pink and green wingtips. When it landed and folded in its wings, it strutted toward Zelda who stood stock still and squeezed her eyes shut. The large bird gently touched the tip of its beak to Zelda's bangs. She stood her ground unflinchingly. Opening her eyes a crack, she hesitantly reached out to stroke its large bill.

Soon, Cawlin, Stritch, and Zelda were all fast friends with their birds, and their feathered partners seemed to perfectly fit their personality. This made Link feel alone and isolated, despite his happiness for Zelda and her new bond. He couldn't help but worry why _his _Loftwing hadn't yet matched up with him, especially since now it had been several minutes since the others had received theirs. Indeed, _was_ there something wrong with him? Perhaps the rest of the birds couldn't see him from so high up. While Zelda's father helped her clamber onto her purple Loftwing and while Owlan began relecturing Cawlin and Stritch on flying hazards, Link stepped forth toward an intricate circular pattern in the middle of the courtyard.

No bird was coming for him. There was obviously something wrong; clearly none of the birds found his spirit strong enough to bond with. With a heavy heart, Link's feet stopped just outside the golden ring on the tiled ground. Everyone else was absorbed in the excitement of the new Loftwing pairings. Surely no one would miss him if he slipped away back to his room in the Academy.

Despite his best efforts to be joyful for his best friend, Link couldn't help but feel envious at her success. With his hands in his pockets, Link squeezed his eyes shut so as not to allow even one tear to escape. He looked one once more at the swirling mass of Loftwings high in the air. They began to disperse, as if their task for that year had been completed. It wasn't long before every Loftwing in the sky had become distant dots of color. This confirmed what Link already knew.

There would be no Loftwing for him.

While sitting on the back of her new partner, Zelda first noticed her best friend looking sullen and upset. Secondly, her sharp eyes caught sight of the tiniest of specks aloft in the clouds. Swiftly, this dot revealed itself to be of a red color… and it was headed straight down for Link at a dangerously swift speed! A cry had barely escaped her lips to warn her friend before this speck seemed to take the form of a magnificent and terrifying scarlet bird. It appeared to be a spectacular Loftwing of a crimson coloration as from the old legends. In the next moment, before anyone in the courtyard could react, the great bird broke it's dive at the last possible second, its wingtips only centimeters from Link's sandy locks.

Everyone watched in awe as the majestic, mighty crimson Loftwing rose only to spiral down to the ground in graceful yet bold sweeps. It landed straight in the center of the golden circle in the courtyard - right in front of Link. The great red bird cocked its head so that its gleaming left eye stared directly into Link's blue ones. While it was a large, fearsome bird, Link somehow sensed an air of familiarity about it, something more than the descriptions in the old legends.

_We meet again, young one,_ it's eyes seemed to say to the young boy. Something clicked in Link's mind. Everything made sense now. His eyes widened. _This_ was his bird with whom he was to bond. It seemed as if there was no choice made on anyone's part; it was as if though _fate _had already predestined his partner, for there was no doubt that this bird was _his. _He knew not how or why, but Link just _knew… _this scarlet bird belonged to him and he to it.

Just as though a sudden invisible hand vere guiding his own, Link reached out and placed his palm directly on the Loftwing's curved bill. Link's mouth was still agape in disbelief, yet he felt waves of utter relief because he had finally found his Loftwing… or rather his bird found him. This magnificent creature was far greater than anything he could have ever imagined. Instinctively, Link hauled himself onto the mighty red bird at the base of its neck. Nothing else mattered. Link could not hear the gasps nor see the disbelieving faces of the others present. He only knew that he belonged in the clouds.

The moment he secured himself on the creature, Link's Loftwing let out a resounding cry and unfurled its great wings. With one strong beat of its wings, the two soared toward the heavens. To Link, the sensation of the wind pressing into his face and flattening his hair as he streaked across the sky was incredibly indescribable. At last, he could observe his beloved Skyloft ever so vividly from the view of the passing clouds. While the great noise of the air swiftly rushing past his ears was not unpleasant, it pressed in at him from all sides - chaotic yet peaceful all at once.

Link had never felt so free in all his life. Up here with his bond, he had no worries, no qualms. Link extended his arm, despite the great amount of wind resistance, and he reached for the now tiny Skyloft. He closed his fingers around its small shape; though his hands caught only air, it seemed as if the whole world was his for the taking.

As his companion now lazily circled around the head of the Goddess Statue, Link clenched the base of his bird's neck with his thighs, and he stretched out both of his arms. His beaming mouth let out a shout of purest joy and exhilaration. All too soon, the mighty bird neared the surface of the courtyard. It landed with several powerful beats of its wings, yet it was still mindful of the safety of its rider. Within seconds, Owlan, Cawlin, Stritch, headmaster Gaebora, and especially Zelda ran toward the two of them bursting with comments and questions.

Link turned to face his best friend once he slid off the powerful back of his feathered partner. Zelda's eyes were shining with admiration and disbelief. Among the din of everyone else, her voice rang the clearest in Link's ears. "Link! You know what this means, right? You must be chosen by the goddess! There's no way this could be pure chance. No one has seen a crimson Loftwing in countless years! This is amazing!" For a moment, her sparkling eyes clouded over. "The thing is, I'm really elated for you… but just… don't forget about me, okay? I'll still be your best friend… always."

She immediately found herself caught up in a large hug from Link. How in the world could she be replaced in his life? While indeed Link felt as if he found his other half in his new Loftwing, he knew the relationship between him and Zelda was one that could never be broken or fractured.

This day was undeniably special for the both of them, no, for all of them. Skyloft later buzzed with the news that the quiet, daydreaming ten-year-old Link of the Knight Academy had paired with a magnificent _crimson _Loftwing. It seemed as if Hylia was giving a clear sign to her people that Skloft continued to live under her divine protection.

That night, as Link lay awake in his bed with his arms behind his head, he thanked the goddess for all the blessings she had bestowed upon him. Link thanked her for his beautiful home, for his crimson Loftwing, and most importantly for his irreplaceable and dear friend Zelda. That morning seemed so distant and far away. He remembered hearing Zelda' voice as she woke him up, her smiling face as she handed him the drink which she had so generously bought for him, and especially her positively glowing face when she congratulated him on his rare Loftwing paring.

Link closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. Indeed, his connection with his Loftwing was special and strong, but it certainly was not as valuable to him as his deep bond with Zelda, whom he was so indebted to. As sleep rolled over him like a black wave, his last thoughts were of the unbreakable bond he shared with her.

Forever...

* * *

**My ****apologies**** if anyone who had previously read this thought that this was an update; I only just deleted the second chapter, and I realized it had sent back to the top of the browsing list.  
Cheers!**


End file.
